


A Nose For Pie

by Lucifersagents



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersagents/pseuds/Lucifersagents
Summary: There is one thing Dean has a keen sense for, and that is PIE.





	A Nose For Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older Dean fics that is only like 512 words, but I liked it enough to keep it around. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Some of the other older fics that I'll be posting here will probably be just as "cringe worthy", but I liked this one enough to post it here! Let me know what you think of it!

Dean pulled up to the fall festival, turning Baby’s engine off. He looked over at you, a pleading look in his eyes. “Do we really have to go to this festival,” he asked, leaning back in his seat.

You nodded, “yeah. You asked me what I wanted to do, and this is it! Come on Dean, please?” You gave him a puppy dog look. “This could be our only day to have fun. Hunts can be so unpredictable and I want to spend my free time, with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask for?”

Dean rolled his eyes, taking the keys out of the ignition. “No it’s not. I just don’t want to be one of those sappy couples you know,” he sighed, climbing out of the Impala. 

You hurried out of the car, running around to the other side. You laced your fingers with Dean’s. You smiled at him, “you’re so good to me Dean.”

“Don’t I know it,” he smirked, winking at you. He stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the entrance, “do you smell that?”

You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend, “smell what?” You knew Dean loved food, but you didn’t know that he had the nose of a bloodhound. You tapped Dean’s arm with your other hand, “Dean, what are you talking about?”

He looked down at you with a wide grin, “I smell pie. Pumpkin pie and apple pie.” He tightened his grip on your hand, dragging you along as he walked towards the smell. You giggled as he walked straight to the food tent; he went straight to the table that had pie. He turned around to look at you, “how many can we take home?” He asked with a glint of joy in his eyes.

You had to stifle your laughter before speaking, “how many can you carry? More importantly, how many can you eat?”

“How can you even ask that,” Dean smirked. “You’ve seen me eat a whole pie before.”

“Good point. You can get two pies, one of each. You have to share with Sam,” you folded your arms, mimicking his smirk.

“When did you turn into my mom,” Dean scoffed, buying two pies from the friendly woman.

“I’m just saying Dean, sharing is caring,” you walked beside Dean as the two of you exited the food tent.

“Oh we’ll do plenty of sharing later,” the Winchester said, winking down at you. You playfully hit his arm. “Hey! Be careful, we have precious cargo now.”

You rolled your eyes, looping your arm around his. For a few hours the two of you went around playing the silly games they had. Dean won you the largest teddy bear prize. You were sure the guy was concerned about how impressive Dean’s shooting skills were. You hugged the teddy bear tightly in your arms, “I think I’m going to call it Squirrel.” You looked to Dean for his reaction, which was priceless.

Dean carried the pies in one arm, taking your hand in his as you both walked to the car.


End file.
